The Two Ravens, Gundamns, and Betrayal
by DrkThantos
Summary: Two Ravens become Gundam Pilots. Read and review, please.
1. The Two Ravens, and the fight

[Disclaimer: I do not own Armored Core series, nor the Gundam series, though i want to. I also do not own any songs, so please do not sue me.]  
  
Excert from Go to Sleep by Eminem, DMX, and Obie Trice  
  
I ain't gonna eat, I ain't gonna sleep  
  
Ain't gonna breathe, til I see, what I wanna see  
  
And what I wanna see, is you go to sleep, in the dirt  
  
Permanently, you just being hurt, this ain't gonna work  
  
For me, it just wouldn't be, sufficient enough  
  
Cuz we, are just gonna be, enemies  
  
As long as we breathe, I don't ever see, either of us  
  
Coming to terms, where we can agree  
  
There ain't gonna be, no reasoning, speakin wit me  
  
You speak on my seed, then me, no speak-a ingles  
  
So we gonna beef, and keep on beefin, unless  
  
You're gonna agree, to meet with me in the flesh  
  
And settle this face to face, and you're gonna see  
  
A demon unleashed in me, that you've never seen  
  
The two raven stood on opposite ends of the arena, waiting for the other to move. The battle had started, and the sound of a chain was clanking on one cockpit, he was holding a long chain with a cross around it, he slowly threw it into the air, catching it, putting it around his neck, letting it drop in front of his heart, he slowly gripped the controls, moving back, the other raven began to pray, which was herd over the speakers. Odin began to laugh, then slowly said on his own speakers.  
  
"Praying for your soul Zero?" The young raven raised his head. The black hair and red eyes gave him the look of a demon. The younger of the two raven's hair and eyes were a brown color, their long silence was over, they attacked each other, then the attacks began. They were like newtypes, they dodged the biggest shots, all but their linear cannons, not bothering, using their sword, the raven's Ac's were practicaly damaged to the point of shutting down. The young man sighed and said "Your too good Zero" Zero smiled and said "Odin, you honor me too much by fighting to the best of your ability, but it is time to put you in your place once and for all" "How about an old fashoned shoot out, we go the edges, and hit eachother with our cannons, and are not allowed to move?" Odin began to think, then he said "ok, that sounds like a deal."  
  
Zero aimed his linear cannon at him, Odin did the same, they shot each other. The two blasts were glowing balls of energy about the size of a gernade. The blasts hit the other blast, causing a rift in time and space, Odin found his body disappearing, as did Zero. The next thing they know they awoke to a new land, Odin was inside a Federation ship. Zero Found himself inside a Zeon base. (This story will be Odin, the next one will be Zero.)  
  
Odin slowly awoke, finding guns pointed at him, he slowly got up, looking around "State your business Sir" a soldier said, and Odin only looked at him, very angry. He began to swing his chain as the gaid said "What are you doing here?" Odin looked away and said "I wish I knew." The gaurd hit him, knocking him out, Odin saw Matilda as he blacked out  
  
He was put into a jail, he slowly woke up, looking at the gaurd and said "LET ME OUT OF HERE, I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!!!" A woman came over, and slowly looked at him, she was Matilda. He sighed, sitting down, looking at her, and said very angrily "Why am I being detained?" Matilda only looked at him and said "Because you are a punk, and maybe cooling down in the cell will make you more likely to talk and tell us where you are from."  
  
Zeon Forces were advanceing toward the base he was at, they advanced, attacking on all sides. but only with Zaku and Zaku 2's since this base only had GMs and Gundam was too far away to come to the rescure Zeon thought this would be easy.  
  
Odin found the base under attack, he began to bang on the cell, yelling at the guard "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The guard had left. A Zaku attacked the power console, the deployment hatch stoped half way, and all the cells opened. He ran, seeing the GM's line, he quickly took one, using the deploy hatch to launch himself into the middle of the Zeon forces. Trying to run off, seeing the Zaku and Zaku II's all blocking his way. He looked for a weapon to beat them off with, he found a laser rifle, and a sword, he picked the rifle, firing shots better then anyone. He saw them look at him, he took out the sword, dashing at them,as Zaku's and Zaku II's eyes looked at him, he had sliced them appart, he made sure that they all fell. his movements faster then anyone "IS HE A NEW TYPE?" Yelled a Zaku commander, as Odin's sword took him apart.  
  
Odin watched them run for their lives, he got out and sat down, looking at Matilda, and sighed as he slowly sat. Matilda looked at him and said, her voice showing a hint of fear that most showed when they saw him fight for the first time. "Want a job, um, I never got your name." Odin looked at her some and said "My name is Odin." 


	2. The First Encounter

Three days after Zeon's attack Odin began to install a limiter, and a release for it, thinking about his AC and the style he used. The limiter released a stored amount of power, giving him a sudden boost of power to boost and shoot for an unlimited amount, but only for fifteen seconds, he never wanted to use it. Odin watched as they announced White Base entering, he went back to work, adding a second battery, Matilda came over and looked at the twin battery system "Why use two batteries, you will slow the GM down." Odin just smirked and said, his voice distant "If I use this, then I may have the ability to defeat.....Him...." Matilda decided not to ask, she began to understand the kind of man that Odin was, a loner, someone who hated teams, he worked alone, and that is how he liked it. As White Base docked, Odin looked. There stood Sayla, she was an amazing looking woman, he had to admit that, he watched her move, he jumped down and looked at her, bowing some. "So, you're the new pilot, the one called Odin" She said as she extended her hand. He took it and kissed the top, being trained by a French raven. His parents were killed, by Zero, and Odin wanted to kill him and make Zero suffer like he had for so long. Sayla smiled and said "Charming also, a nice combination. Odin smiled, seeing her eyes in his. He felt like he want to stay there, he got into his cockpit, putting the final touches on and said as the captain looked at him "All ready to board sir." He was at attention the whole time he said that, not flinching once. "At ease" said the commander, he relaxed a little but not much, he herd an alarm go off, he looked at Armuro who called him to a side quickly "Don't get all buddy-buddy with Sayla, she is out of your league." Armuro said quickly, Odin sort of shook his head, looking at the monitors, one was a red zaku II, the other was a black and white Zaku I, whose pilot was unknown, but Odin seemed to know off the bat, he looked at Armuro and said "You get the red one, I will get the black and white one"   
  
Before Armuro could say anything, he was gone, he had rushed the black and white Zaku, the two's weapons they used were the sword weapons, they pushed their Gundams to the limits, he looked at the Zaku and said "Zero, you dishonor me by not giving me the best game you have, if you don't, KILLING YOU SEEMS EMPTY" The force he pushed broke Zero's heat hawk, but his sword lost power, they used their fists, beating each other senseless, Char had beaten Armuro and went to help, but Zero told him to get the Musai fleet ready, Zero broke one arm of the GM, Odin dropped, Zero smiled and said as he flew into the air "Odin, another time. and next time I might decide to give you a whole 70%" As Odin looked at Zero, he drew the beam rifle, seeing all the Musai, Odin's eyes blazed "NOT THIS TIME BASTERD" he hit the button, his GM began to glow, he aimed the gun at Zero firing, his gunfire was more like 100 different shots at once, it drained a lot, but it was worth it, Zero looked and dodged all the shots, but all the Musai were hit except for one that held Char, Zero looked around and said to himself "Could he truly know his own destiny, could he be stronger then I thought?" Odin went to go after him, but the power was gone from his battery, he looked and yelled "ZERO!" Odin went back to the base, examining the system, and sighed, knowing how low the capabilities of these Gundams were, he watched Sayla, Armuro, Matilda and the commander talk, then he was called down, he looked at them and sighed some "Yes?" his voice held little emotion "What did you do?" Armuro was freaking out from what Odin had done. No one had ever taken out that many in one shot, he just walked past them, not looking at them, but through them, he went into the room, and looked at the ceiling.  
  
Sayla was elected to go and bring him to the captain, she knocked on his door, then went in. Odin was shirtless, doing some serious working out, he looked up at her, the pushed up to his feet, grabbing a towel, wiping his body, he noticed sayla looked away, he grabbed his shirt, and sat down, a foot on the bed, the other touching the ground, he looked at her and said "what's going on, why did you come?" Sayla looked at him, then said "Why did you use that maneuver?" Odin's eyes just looked up at the ceiling as he said "Because, I want to kill Zero. For taking something from me." He got up slowly, heading to his GM, looking at it, trying to thing about his parents, the day that his parents were killed ruthlessly by him, he sighed and looked at the GM, this was his way to kill him.  
  
A/N: My friend who is Zero will write the story for him, sorry for the short chapter, just needed something to expand the part for what is going to happen next. Sorry for not using all the names, I forgot them, am going to try to find/watch some and get back up to speed and figure out the actions in order. 


	3. Sayla, Rose and the family

disclaimer: I do not own any piece of eiether Armored Core or Gundam. But I do own Odin's thoughts, as will my friend own Zero's thoughts, when we write that part of the chapter. i also do not own the song. but i like it.  
  
excert from eminem's soldier "I'm a soldier, these shoulder's hold up so much, they won't budge, i'll never fall or fold up,i'm a soldier, even if my collar bone's crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble, i'm a soldier, these shoulder's hold up so much, they won't budge, i'll never fall or fold up, i'm a soldier, even if my collar bone's crush or crumble, I will never stumble..."  
  
Odin suddenly woke up, he was covered in sweat, he was thinking about Zero, he knew what it was, it was the fact of what Zero had taken from him so long ago, back on Mars. He slowly got up from bed, his body cloaked in shadows, he was a raven, they both were.  
  
Odin slowly picked some federation cloths. "It can't be, these are the same cloths that Kisaragi used for their workers. Could it be that I am in the past?" He rembered the arena, that fateful day as Zero killed his father. Zero's words still haunt him to this day "Come on..... come on..... come on.... NOW DIE"   
  
Zero's sword went through the cockpit. The whole Armored Core burst into flames, he was only six at that time. That day he knew what to do. He would fight and defeat Zero, then he would kill him, like he killed his father, his brother was about 20 and he was about 16 when his brother faced Zero, Zero was only 18, but the skill was unbelieveable, he killed his brother in less then three seconds. His mother waged a protest against people like Kisaragi for making these wars on the new earth (Play Armored Core Silent line for info.) and Zero was assigned to kill them all, by the time he got there it was too late, they were all dead "They screamed for their lives." he could hear Zero say.  
  
Then he rembered Rose (custom pilot, and yes, she will be a referense from now on). That Rose and Odin had dated some, then. They decided to enter the team arena, then they faced Zero. He rembered her screaming as Zero killed her. Odin was alone, and he would always be alone. He knew this, as long as Zero was alive he would be alone.  
  
His mind flashed about Sayla, he blushed, he thought about how nice she was. He slowly dressed in the cloths, loving how it felt. "Could i actualy.....NO.....couldn't be...."  
  
The alarms buzzed, he knew it was Zero. He always knew, it was like they were psychicaly linked. He looked up from his cockpit of his new mobile suit, the GM sniper II prototype. He looked and said "I'll handle it, Zero and this time, it will not lose." he launched his gundam. He floated some in space, looking, checking his radar " he is coming from six sides at once?" he felt a sudden shock that sent him flying, Zero was now in a Gelgooge his colors, black and white.  
  
"New mobile suit, same old pilot"Zero floated there, then all of a sudden, he chanted his phrase before he normaly attacked "COME ONE....COME ON....COME ON........NOW DIE" Zero rushed him, swinging his sword at him, Odin quickly moved, he looked and said "I will make you pay" Zero began to laugh, this made Odin stop cold. "Your parrents and brother screamed for mercy as I killed them. Your brother fought hard, but he is no match for me" Odin stoped, he was breathing heavily, his anger causing him to get a jolt of power, he flew faster.   
  
Zero looked and gritted his teeth. "Damn, how did he get that much power?" Zero watched him, but Odin already had the gun aimed, as he was about to hit him, He could hear Sayla call out from her C-booster. "Odin, don't. If you kill him, you will be no better then him" Odin stoped, and felt a huge bash as Zero boosted into him, causing him to lose his barrings. "What does she mean to you?" Zero boosted to the side, moving a gun out aiming it right at the c-booster. Odin had to make it to her in time, he screamed to her "SAYLA" 


	4. Odin's Love

Author note: I do not own anything but the story line of this story, no not gundam, this fan fic, so enjoy, by the way, my computer had to be reformatted, so I lost the originals, sorry, but the revisions will not be up any time soon.

Linkin Park: Breaking the habit.

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit   
Tonight

Odin's Love

Odin looked into Sayla's closed eyes. "God... it's all my fault, I was too slow to stop it, just like Rose." Odin said, his tone turning to a self-hating tone, he remembered that night, Odin and Rose were supposed to face Zero and Shade. Shade had mysteriously disappeared. So it was a two-on-one exhibition match. He remembered how fast he was knocked out, and in one single strike, Zero ripped Rose from her cockpit, taunting Odin to come and stop him from killing her, he ran to get Rose, but was seconds too late. After that day, Odin continuously worked on his core, making stronger, faster, all kinds of different styles to defeat Zero, and to break the cockpit that held Zero safe, and rip out his body, crushing him in his hands just as Zero killed Rose.

"Karma." Odin said as he stood, walking to his mobile suit, they were heading back to Earth, after this battle, they had to get back to get supplied, food and fuel were running low. As they touched down, they radioed Matilda. "I herd you meet Zero again, what happened?" Matilda asked. As she asked, Odin came in, the door went too slow for him, and he pounded on it, getting through, he began to look over schematics. "Bad?" Matilda asked, knowing she was being kind. Amuro looked at Matilda and said, "Because of..._certain_ people, Sayla is in a coma." The way he said certain made Odin finally speak up, his voice cold and distant "At least I am not a winy bitch." Amuro quickly shot back and Matilda said "Any way, the reason you radioed me?" Commander Albright looked and said, "We need to get some ammo, along with some sealing for space, the mobile suits, along with the Gundam unit are not ready for space battles." Matilda nodded and said, "Ok, it will be there by nightfall." Little did they know the black tri stars were watching them. They also had a new friend, Zero (Author note: I know I said I would not do anything Zero wise, however, this part was needed.) Zero was only there to go and see if Odin could handle the black tri-stars. Need be, he would kill the three on his own team, no one came close to his skill, and he knew this.

After Matilda came, the black tri stars came, moving one in front of the other two. Odin quickly got into his GM Sniper, and deployed, as did the Gundam. They were too late, one of the Dom units took down Matilda's ship, causing an explosion, Odin stopped dead in his tracks, Armuro went for them, he was being knocked around, Odin could hear people yelling at him, he then felt Rose guide him "Rose, guide me to victory..." Odin yelled as he hit the limiter release, he aimed his gun, yelling at Armuro "MOVE" Armuro turned, seeing it, he moved, the three tri stars kept moving in the same style, Odin shot of a huge shot, this shot nearly overheated his mobile suit. Odin did not care, he was far too angry to think about his well being.

He watched, almost in an out of body experience as he vaporized the doms. The crew of the white base, along with Zero were impressed that Odin could master that kind of power. "Just like the linear cannon, out of a normal gun... impressive." Zero said to Odin, seeing Odin quickly look up, Zero smiled and said "With power like that, we can go home Odin." Before Odin could do another shot, Zero was gone, Odin was angry, but did not pursue him, he wanted to know if Matilda was even alive or not, but in his heart he knew the answer.

Odin could only breath, tears running down his face, he was upset, he began to talk to some unseen person "Rose, my dear beloved rose, I will make sure to avenge your death, I swear it."

As people mourned her death, Odin regarded it with indifference. Armuro went to see Odin. Odin's eyes were so soft; he was sitting beside Sayla, holding her hand the entire time "Sayla, I am so sorry. I should have been faster, if I had been in my Armored Core tm. I would have been able to save you. God, please do not take another person from me, I do not think, my heart could take it, please." Odin said in a soft tone, very uncharacteristic.

As Odin went back to his room, he dropped a love letter, addressed to him from this Rose person, Amuro looked and body checked him, walking toward him "Don't walk away from me like you are all superior all the time." Odin gave Amuro a look and said "You love Fraw Bow, don't you?" "What does that have to do with things Odin, quit changing the subject!" Amuro said, very angry. Odin looked at him and said "Do you, or don't you?" "Yes, but why?" Amuro asked, his tone very cold and unemotional. "Hold on to her, and make sure she knows it." Odin said, and went into his room, locking the door, and Amuro just looked in a strange expression. Odin opened his bag, seeing all of his old raven clothing, he stripped off his cloths, and began to dress in them, seeing a black rose with a black and white tiger holding it in it's mouth, Rose's and his own symbols combined, this is what he was going to wear into battle, the jacket was a sweet fabric, it was silk, and denim mixed, Rose made it for him, he did not like to wear these kinds of cloths, it was dressy, very dressy, he sighed and said "The things I do for you rose." He slid it on, then a pair of black jeans, leaving his room. Sayla began to stir, then slowly came to. Seeing the letter, he wanted to know more about Odin, so her curiosity caused her to open and read the letter.

Mars Mail Repository for Ravens 2945, April 2nd.

My Dearest Odin,

My father gave us his blessing, we are to be married soon, after the exhibition match tomorrow. I love the thought of you proposing to me right there in battle, you were so handsome, your face lit up so much when I said yes I thought you would burst with joy. Odin, my love grows ever stronger, waiting to be held in your arms as your faithful wife. I so wish to be there, to share your pain, your joy, to be with you to the end.

Your wife to be,

Rose.

P.S. I hope that you remembered to add my symbol to your clothing, you look so cute in uniform.

The letter ended, and at the bottom came a picture of her, she looked so much like Sayla, except for the hair, Sayla's was a blond color, Rose's hair was raven black. "Could it be that, this Rose was Odin's wife?" The door opened and Sayla quickly faked being in the coma, it was Odin, his brown hair was worn in spikes. He slowly walked toward her, and leaned in, kissing her, feeling his arms wrap around her, she opened her eyes in shock, but slowly came to, and started looking at him. "Odin..." she tried to say, but he cut her off quickly, saying, "Rose died over two and a half years ago, I hurt all the time, but I need to move on." Before he could kiss her again, she stopped him and said "I am sorry, but I just can't, I mean, you were married to her.


End file.
